Perverted sotry involving teacher,principle and kid
Man.city1Me and you can do *3:53 Man.city1 Imagine you are a school principle ok? *3:53 MadkatmaximusOk. *3:53 Man.city1And I am a 5 year old student,ok? *3:53 Man.city1 And there is this female teacher (lets imagine its Batty) *3:54 Man.city1 (BTW,for the purpose of this,my name is Johnny,ok? *3:54 MadkatmaximusOk. *3:55 Man.city1So, I was causing a disruption in class and Ms.Kelly asks whats wrong and I tell hr Im too smart for this and want to be in the 6th grade with my sister because I am smarter then her *3:55 Man.city1 Then Ms.Kelly gets pissed *3:55 Man.city1 and take me to the principles office *3:55 Madkatmaximus *3:56 Man.city1And both The principle and Ms.Kelly agree to give me a test to see if I can get to the 6th grade,but if I get anything wrong I get a year detention *3:56 Man.city1 Then the principle asks me some math: *3:56 Man.city1 "What is 3 times 3?" *3:56 Man.city1 And I say "9 sir" *3:57 Man.city1 "What is 8 time 5?" *3:57 Man.city1 And I say "40,sir" *3:57 Man.city1 And we continue like this with all the principles questions *3:58 Man.city1 And you (the principle) tell Ms.Kelly "I thnk he is smart enough to go to the 6th grade!" *3:58 Man.city1 Then Ms.Kelly tells both the principle and myself that she wants to ask me a few questions,and we both agree *3:58 Man.city1 SO *3:59 Man.city1 The first question she asked was: "What does a cow have four of that I have only two of?" *3:59 Man.city1 And after a while I answered "legs, miss" *Madkatmaximus has left the chat. *Madkatmaximus has joined the chat. *4:00 Man.city1got that so far? *4:00 MadkatmaximusYes. *4:01 Madkatmaximus test *4:01 Man.city1ok *4:01 Man.city1 Second question : ""What is in your pants that you have but I do not have?" " *4:01 Man.city1 * Pockets miss" *4:02 Man.city1 3rd question : "What starts with a C and ends with a T, is hairy, oval, delicious and contains thin whitish liquid?" *4:02 Man.city1 "Coconuts" *4:03 Madkatmaximus *4:03 Man.city14th question : "What goes in hard and pink then comes out soft and sticky?" *4:04 Man.city1 And in this one the principle gasps and opens his eyes wide *4:04 Man.city1 THen Is ay "bubblegum" *4:05 Man.city1 5th Question : *4:05 Man.city1 "What does a man do standing up, a woman does sitting down and a dog does on three legs?" *4:06 Man.city1 And I say : "Shake hands, Ma'am." *4:06 Man.city1 Then ms.Kelly asks some "who am I questions" *4:06 Man.city1 First one: "You stick your pole inside me, you tie me down to get me up, and I get wet before you do." *4:06 Man.city1 And I say tent *4:07 Madkatmaximus *4:08 Man.city1Then Ms Kelly is like "OK...a finger goes in me. You fiddle with me when you're bored.The best man always has me first....." *4:08 Man.city1 And at this point the principle is getting red in the face *4:08 Man.city1 And I answer........"a wedding ring" and give a big smile *4:09 Madkatmaximus ] *4:09 Man.city1And Ms Kelly says "Ok the last one..... *4:09 Man.city1 .................................What word starts with an 'F', ends in K', and means a lot of heat and excitement?" *4:10 Man.city1 And Is hout 3 times "Firetruck,firetruck,firetruck" *4:10 Man.city1 And at this point you (the principle_ almost faint *4:10 Madkatmaximus *4:11 Man.city1And he shouts "send this boy to university!!!!I got all your questions wrong myself!!!!" *4:11 MadkatmaximusxD xD xD xD xD xD xD *4:11 Man.city1 *4:11 Man.city1 You liked it?